Los nueve magos oscuros
by Blackthunder09
Summary: Durante el sexto año de clases en hogwarts, un nuevo mal acecha el colegio. Un grupo de magos liderados por un ente desconocido, amenaza con destruirlo y solo dos personas saben lo que pasara. Dos hombres, uno miembro y otro ex miembro de un grupo llamado la hermandad blanca prepara la defensa del colegio. Dentro preparan sus fuerzas los jovenes magos y un amor inesperado surge.


Bueno como podran ver es mi primera historia en fanfiction pero no es la primera que escribo en general. La verdad soy un fanatico de harry potter, lei todos los libros y vi las peliculas xD. Los personajes pertenecen a su respectiva creadora menos los originales que ire incluyendo aqui. El fic se plantea durante el tiempo del sexto libro pero no tenie nada que ver con la trama planteada en el a excepsion de algunas pocas cosas que iran viendo mas adelante. Sin mas espero les guste y me dejen reviews sobre como quieren que avance o alguna idea que pudiera incluir igual que correcciones, que jamas vienen mal.

Prologo

EL ruido de los truenos resonaba por los callejones de la ciudad. La tormenta había amainado pero los relámpagos aun surcaban el cielo, cayendo uno tan cerca de los postes eléctricos que hubo una sobrecarga que se llevó la luz de la mitad de los edificios. En la mayoría de ventanas aparecieron los suaves destellos de velas iluminando tenuemente las casas y oficinas. Nadie se percató de la sombra que merodeaba cerca de un bar que extrañamente todos ignoraban, a pesar de ser uno de los pocos aun con luz eléctrica. La sombra se notaba indecisa pero finalmente paso la puerta, entrando en la cantina.

-Buenas noches. ¿En qué podemos ayudarlo? –pregunto un hombre anciano tras la barra, dejando el vaso que limpiaba.

-Busco al señor Colín Black –respondió sentándose en la barra.

-Está en el fondo –señalo la parte trasera del bar con un dedo mugriento.

El hombro movió la cabeza agradeciendo al cantinero, pasando entre las mesas hasta la más alejada en la sombra del local. En ella un hombre cubierto con una gabardina bebía de una botella de whiskey o para ser precisos la tercera ya que en la mesa reposaban las otras dos vacías. Suspirando molesto, movió su varita generando un chorro de agua que empapo la mesa y de paso la cabeza del mago borracho. El resultado fue un hombre farfullando incoherencias y maldiciones mientras se quitaba el sombrero empapado, mirando mal al pelinegro que se bebía los restos de la botella.

-No me mires así Colín, debía despertarte de alguna manera ¿no?

-Puedo ver que sigues siendo el mismo de siempre….sin una gota de sutileza.

-Prefiero hacer las cosas así…me evita malos entendidos en algunas circunstancias.

El empapado brujo se levantó del charco que se formó bajo su cuerpo causado por el embrujo. Se quitó la mojada gabardina, volviendo a sentarse en su silla. Movió su varita secando su ropa y luego apunto al hombre, convirtiendo el líquido de la botella en agua, guardándola luego en su gabardina.

-Bueno ya estoy despierto. Me dirás ¿Para qué me llamaste aquí?

-Pues no es nada malo…aun. Tenemos algunos problemas, un grupo de magos oscuros liderados por alguien desconocido, planea atacar Hogwarts.

-¿Y qué tengo que ver yo en eso? Se suponía que ustedes me desterraron ¿no?

-Pues sí pero en estos momentos de crisis…necesitamos de todos los que puedan pelear…y eso te incluye Colín.

Un gesto de burla apareció en el rostro de Colín. Moviendo su mano llamo al cantinero para que trajera otra botella y algo de comer. Sus ojos se centraron de nuevo en el hombre, encendiendo un cigarrillo.

-¿Crees que no sé a qué viene esto? Me has buscado para que te ayude a ti….y te apuesto que nadie de ese grupo sabe que has venido….o ¿no Cloud Granger?

-Está bien Colín….necesito tu ayuda para proteger a mi sobrina además tú también tienes algo que proteger o más bien alguien o ¿no? SI mal no recuerdo, el ahijado de tu medio hermano estudia ahí también.

-Lo se….Harry pero yo estoy ya haciendo algo al respecto. Ahora si tú quieres mi ayuda…no quiero tener que ver con ese grupo…ellos me desterraron por mi familia.

-Está bien Colín, nadie de la hermandad blanca sabrá que te contacte. Trabajaras conmigo únicamente para proteger a nuestras familias.

-Tenemos un trato Cloud. Espero que no me traiciones.

Ambos brujos estrecharon sus manos, resguardados en las sombras del bar preparaban una defensa para el imparable ataque al colegio de hechiceros. Entre ellos dos tal vez serían capaces de detenerlo o al menos frenarlo lo suficiente hasta que la orden formada por Dumbledore hiciera su movimiento.


End file.
